Through the Darkness
by Brightly Coloured Crayons
Summary: Formerly called "In Sickness and In Health"** Kari is acting pretty unusual. She no longer acts like Davis is a complete idiot. Davis is also acting diferently. T.K. is totally confused by it all. What will happen when the darkness takes one of them?
1. Yes, Davis. I'm Sick

Disclaimer: Kon nichiwa minna! Michelle Samiyo, here! I hope you had an awesome New Years Eve. And I decided to write a little fic as my New years gift to all of you. I do not own Digimon nor any of it's affiliates. I also do not own the food I mention. I want to dedicate this story to my best friends, Kattcy and Luke. *hugs them* Where would I be without you two? Anyways, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*action* = actions

Chapter 1: Yes, Davis. I'm Sick

Kari fell on her bed in exhaustion. The Christmas season had finally ended and she planned to get some sleep. She was just dosing off when……. *ring, ring* Kari grumbled as she picked up the phone besides her bed. "Moshi Moshi," Kari answered in an annoyed voice.

"Hi Kari!" The annoying voice on the line chirped. Kari mumbled a bit before responding.

"Hello Davis."

"Hey what are you gonna do this afternoon?"

"Sleep." She said laughing a bit.

"Ha! That's funny Kari, well anyways do ya wanna come over later and watch a movie?"

"I'm sorry but I can't Davis."

"Why- why not Kari? Are you sick?" He asked worried.

"No, I told you…" Kari started but decided to play along, "Yeah Davis. I'm sick. *cough* I can't come over because you might get sick," She offered as a liable excuse. Technically she was sick, sick of the parties and sick of Davis' annoying calls.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Kari. I'll let you sleep then. Feel better soon."

"I will Davis. Ja matte ne."

"Ja, Kari." With that she hung up the phone. She lay back on her bed with a smile on her face. "Well knowing Davis, that'll be around in oh, five minutes," She mused aloud, "Maybe I'll finally get some sleep." And she closed her eyes and indeed fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis hung up the phone a bit disappointed. "Is anyone coming over?" Mrs. Motemiya asked.

"No mom, Ken's not home and Kari's sick," Davis replied slouching onto the couch.

"What about that T.K. kid?" His mother asked.

"He has uh, basketball practice," Davis lied. 'Why would I want to hang out with TP anyways?' He wondered angrily. He grabbed the TV remote and started flipping channels. "There's nothing on!" He complained not even done going through half the channels. He eventually settled for watching a soap opera called, "All My Children".

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. walked down the street on his way home from Basketball practice when he heard his cell phone ring. "Moshi, moshi." Ha answered.

"Hey TQ!" T.K. sighed heavily.

"Hi Davis, what's up?" He asked hoping he'd just tell why he called in the first place.

"Not much, I was just calling to tell you to not even think of going to visit my girlfriend."

"Why, can't I visit Kari?" He asked sick of Davis calling her his girlfriend.

"Cause she's really sick, TP and if you visit her, it's sure to make her even sicker."

"She's sick?" T.K. asked wearily.

"Yeah, real sick."

"I gotta go Davis. Ja matte." He responded hanging up on Davis. He walked at a quicker pace and headed towards his house to pick up some supplies…

________________________________________________________________________

Kari heard the door knob turn, 'Tai's home,' she thought. She heard his foot steps come to her doorway where they stopped and were followed by a soft knocking. "Come in," She answered expecting her brown haired brother to enter. She gasped as the blond figure enter. "T.K.!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see him.

"Heh, well I used the key you gave me a short while ago. And well I came right after Davis called telling me you where sick. I hope you don't mind, cause if you do; I'll leave," he told her backing towards the door.

"No, no please stay," Kari invited sitting up on her bed, "I was just expecting Tai to come in or something not you. And actually I forgot you had that key," She explained wondering why she had given T.K. the key.

"Oh, well sorry. Davis told me you were really sick and I got worried."

"What's that?" Kari asked noticing a bag in his left hand.

"Oh this?" He asked lifting the bag, "Well when I heard you were sick I brought some food for you because I knew you were alone and didn't think you were well enough to cook."

"That's really sweet. What kind of food?" She asked curiously.

"I brought some macaroni I was going to make for you, a bag of chicken nuggets, a bag of Bagel Dogsä and oh, some mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"All this for me?" She asked astounded by the generosity of the child of Hope.

"Well, yes. I was also going to search through your cabinets for anything edible." Kari hugged T.K.

"I'm sorry you went through all this trouble." T.K. blushed slightly.

"Wha-what do you mean?" HE questioned.

"You see I'm not really sick," She told him as she let go of him, "I told Davis that so he'd leave me alone for a while."

"Oh, I guess it worked…" T.K. trailed off.

"I'm real sorry T.K., I didn't mean to get anyone else involved and-" T.K. shook his.

"It's okay I understand. But at least allow me to make you dinner."

"But T.K.-"

"Please?" He asked with his beautiful crystal blue eyes shimmering.

"Oh…. Alright. But I get to help!" She protested.

"Fine then, can you start by getting out of bed?" Kari punched T.K. lightly on the shoulder.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." T.K. rubbed his shoulder.

"I thought so."

"T.K.!" Yelled playfully getting off her bed, "I'll get you for that!"

________________________________________________________________________

Davis turned off the TV. "I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored!" Davis complained. He laid on the couch for a few minutes before picking up his cell phone and tried to call Kari. *ring, ring* *ring, ring* *ring, ring* "Hun, that's funny. She's not answering… Mom! I'm goin' for a walk!" He yelled putting on his shoes and walking out the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Kari was on the floor laughing at T.K. The had started goofing off and were throwing flour at each other. T.K. also sat on the floor almost in tears from the laughter. *ding* They contained their laughter a bit. "Water's boiled," T.K. said slightly out of breath. Kari nodded still giggling.

"I'll put in the macaroni and you go take a shower to get some of that stuff outta your hair," Kari instructed trying to stand up. T.K. blushed.

"But I, uh, don't have any other clothes with me," T.K. told her still blushing.

"You can barrow some of Tai's and put those dirty clothes in the wash," She said stirring in the macaroni.

"O-ok, I will then," He said standing up and heading into Tai's room. He went into the dresser and took out a shirt, some pants, underwear ((EWWWWWWWWWWW!)), and a pair of socks. He noticed a small book in one of Tai's drawers. He smirked and put it with the rest of the stuff. He then went into the bathroom and starting undressing. When he was fully unclothed, he got into the shower and turned on the water.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis kept walking even as the sky darkened around him. 'Almost there,' He told himself, 'Anyways if it starts to rain I can just stay at her house.' He smiled as he went to ring the door bell. *ding dong* Kari answered the door. "Hi Kari!" Kari looked panicked for a moment.

"Hi Davis," She said uneasily.

"Kari are you alright?" He asked, and then he heard the shower running and asked, "Is Tai home already?" At this Kari fidgeted nervously. "Uh, Kari do you mind if I come I in?" Davis asked hearing thunder crash.

"What? I mean, no!" She heard the shower stop, 'Dang it!' She mentally screamed. "Uh, I'm sorry DAVIS," She started emphasizing Davis by yelling it, "But TAI IS TAKING A SHOWER, and is a bit uncomfortable when guests come. So I'll uh, see ya latter. Bye!" She screamed slamming the door in his face.

"Well that was odd," He thought aloud, "What's with her today?" He wondered starting to walk away when an odd sight caught his eye through the front window.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. had finished his shower, he had heard the door bell go off but disregarded it. He dried himself off a bit and started to put on Tai's clothes. As he was about to open the door he heard Kari yell, "…DAVIS… TAI IS TAKING A SHOWER…" 'Oh shoot!' T.K. thought staying in the bathroom until he heard the door slam. He opened the door slightly, peering out to see if Davis had left. "He's gone," Kari said relieved. T.K. walked out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in his hands and the book he took from Tai's room.

"Here Kari," He said handing her the book.

"What's this?" She questioned. T.K. leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I think it's Tai's diary, care to read it with me?" Kari blushed as he walked into the laundry room.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis saw T.K. walking out of the bathroom dressed in TAI'S clothes with some dirty clothes in his hands. "That little devil!" He screamed referring to T.K. and then T.K. handed something to Kari. She took it and then the 'little devil' leaned over and… "KISSED HER?!?!" Davis screamed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will Davis do to T.K.? Will anything happen between Kari and T.K.? What does Tai's diary say? Will the food ever be done? What's with all these odd questions? Will I ever stop asking questions in a What, Will pattern? Read Chapter 2 to find out!

Kattcy: And please review Michelle's wonderful work because if no one reviews, there won't be a chapter 2!

~Michelle Samiyo


	2. This Can't Be Good, Not Good At All

Disclaimer: Kon nichiwa minna! Michelle Samiyo, here! I hope you had an awesome New Years Eve. And I decided to write a little fic as my New years gift to all of you. I do not own Digimon nor any of it's affiliates. I also do not own the food I mention. I want to dedicate this story to my best friends, Kattcy and Luke. *hugs them* Where would I be without you two? Anyways, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*action* = actions

Last Time on Yes Davis, I'm Sick: Kari told Davis she was sick. Davis called T.K. to spread the news who prepares a basket of food which he shall cook for the sick Kari. Kari isn't sick though, and gets all dirty in a 'flour war' with T.K. She send T.K. to the showers and Davis shows up! She managed to keep T.K. unnoticed, or did she?

Chapter 2: This Can't Be Good, Not Good At All

T.K. had finished his shower, he had heard the door bell go off but disregarded it. He dried himself off a bit and started to put on Tai's clothes. As he was about to open the door he heard Kari yell, "…DAVIS… TAI IS TAKING A SHOWER…" 'Oh shit!' T.K. thought staying in the bathroom until he heard the door slam. He opened the door slightly, peering out to see if Davis had left. "He's gone," Kari said relieved. T.K. walked out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in his hands and the book he took from Tai's room.

"Here Kari," He said handing her the book.

"What's this?" She questioned. T.K. leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"I think it's Tai's diary, care to read it with me?" Kari blushed as he walked into the laundry room.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis saw T.K. walking out of the bathroom dressed in TAI'S clothes with some dirty clothes in his hands. "That little devil!" He screamed referring to T.K. and then T.K. handed something to Kari. She took it and then the 'little devil' leaned over and… "KISSED HER?!?!" Davis screamed, "I'm gonna get that little girl stealin', good for nothing TS, if it's the last thing I do!" Davis screamed running towards his house.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. looked outside as he walked out of the laundry room, "Kari did you hear that?" He asked a bit nervously.

"No, why did you hear something outside?" Kari asked joining him near the window.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone screaming. Oh well. How's the food coming?" He asked shrugging of the screams.

"Almost done. Would you mind taking over while I take a quick shower?" She asked hoping she'd be able to get the stupid flour out of her hair.

"Umm, sure," T.K. answered feeling his cheeks redden. Kari must have picked up on his uneasiness because she seemed to blush a little bit. 'She looks cute when she blushes,' T.K. thought to himself as Kari went into the bathroom. He brought his attention to the boiling macaroni. He poured them into a strainer and placed them into the sink. He took the 3 tablespoons of butter and milk and the packet cheese and put them into the pot the macaroni had just been in. T.K. heard thunder crash as her poured the macaroni noodles back into the pot. He glanced outside, which was know very dark and lightening ripped through the sky. 'This can't be good,' T.K. worried silently, 'Not good at all…'

________________________________________________________________________

Kari blushed slightly as she walked to the bathroom. 'He's so cute when he's nervous!' She squealed mentally, 'And soo sexy when he's playing basketball and all sweaty!' She sighed dreamily. As she thought about him, she subconsciously took off her clothes and got into the shower. She turned on the water and started to wash her hair. 'I wish I could tell him, but it would only complicate things. I mean all the lines are already so blurry.' She rinsed out the shampoo from her hair and lathered up her sponge and started to wash her body. 'I must tell him, or else he'll never know and he could find someone else.' She heard the thunder clash from outside and shuddered, "I hate thunder storms…" She told herself as she rinsed away the soap from her body. She was almost done when… *BOOM* *fizzle* And the lights went out… "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. had just finished cooking their meal when a blinding flash lighted the room causing T.K. to shield his eyes. *BOOM* *fizzle* And when T.K. open his eyes, he was in total darkness. And then heard Kari scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Simultaneously he ran into the bathroom to see if Kari was okay, not thinking of the factor that she's naked. He burst through the door, "Kari, you okay?!" He screamed in question but then remembered… "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" H said covering his eyes but then realizing they were in total darkness anyway. Kari slammed the water faucet and was breathing hard.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She breathed before her teeth chattered, "But I'm c-c-cold..!" She wrapped her arms around herself trying to both keep warm and cover herself. T.K. ran out of the room and into a table, couch, and doorframe. He fumbled to search for a flashlight. He found one but the batteries were rapidly dying. "Shit!" He swore running into Kari's parents room in hopes of finding a bathrobe. He succeeded and ran back to the bathroom just as the batteries died. 

"Kari, you still here?" He questioned when he heard the silence.

"Where the heck would I go?" She asked a bit angrily.

"I guess you're right. Well I uh found you a bathrobe to put un until you get into your room and put on some real clothes. I'm going to slide it in through the back, OK?," He warned carefully sticking his arm through the covering in the back with the robe in his hand. Kari carefully felt around with her right hand still covering herself with the left. Her fumbling hand met his in a matter of moments. She blushed as their fingers brushed thanking God that T.K. was not able to see her at that moment. "Thank you," She breathed grabbing the bathrobe from his hand and putting it on.

"Uh, Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Are there candles somewhere near by?"

"Yes, in the lower cabinet of the table in the hall."

"Okay. And uh Kari?"

"Yes, T.K.?"

"I'm really sorry for rushing in. I didn't see anything-"

"You couldn't have even if you wanted to," Kari reassured herself aloud.

"I know, but I still feel terrible. I mean, I invaded your personal space, disrespected your privacy, and I don't deserve your trust Kari. I am really, truly sorry," He apologized walking out the door backwards before going to find the candles. Kari did not know he had left yet and started to reason.

"T.K., I know you would never disrespect me on purpose," She said with tears in her eyes. 'I must tell him,' She cried inside, 'I must.' Her tears fell as she realized he had left her. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling but they still slipped down her face as she walked out of the shower and headed towards her room not needing light to walk down the familiar hallway. But as her tears fell she smiled, 'It feels good to cry after so long of hiding,' She told herself. As she continued to cry the room strangely seemed to light up. It was a pale pink light. Kari opened her eyes and asked no one in particular, "Am I causing this?" And then she saw only black and felt herself falling and she kept falling.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. was searching through the cabinet with his hands not being able to see what was in there. Then strangely he felt tears on his face but they were not his own and he felt no pain only happiness. And then the room began to illuminate with a pale pink light and he heard Kari's voice in his mind ask, "Am I causing this?" He stumbled as he tried to get onto his feet. "Kari?" He asked but received no response so he called again this time running through the hall, "Kari? KARI!" He cried seeing her figure lying on the group giving off a pink light. He rushed to her and knelt besides her. Her place her head on his lap and brushed some stands of hair away from her face. "Kari," He murmured before bending over and lightly touching her soft lips with his own. He was then engulfed in a pale sea green light and blacked out holding Kari close and memories of their times together.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis stood watching T.K. run to the pink light. He could not see what was happening only the pale pink light and then, the colors light brilliantly changed to a pale sea green light. Davis stood in awe as he too was engulfed by light, only his was a pale blue. As he blacked out an image of Kari and T.K. kissing ran through his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooooooooo, weird chapter, ne? What is happening to Kari, T.K., and Davis? What do these weird lights symbolize? Will Davis ever seek his revenge on the 'little devil'? And what danger lies ahead on their journey? Read Chapter 3 to find out!

*******

Well I like where this is going. Please review because this time I WILL NOT UPLOAD A CHAPTER UNLESS I GET REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Arigatou *bows* Ja matte and please review.

Kattcy: Like the woman said, use that amazing little box below this to review. Comments, questions, flames, anything will satisfy our author. Basically she just wants to know that someone has actually read this fic. Thank you.


	3. Take Davis and Leave. NOW!!!!

Disclaimer: Kon nichiwa minna! Michelle Samiyo, here! I hope you had an awesome New Years Eve. And I decided to write a little fic as my New Year's gift to all of you. I own neither Digimon nor any of its affiliates. I also do not own the food I mention. I want to dedicate this story to my best friends, Kattcy and Luke. *hugs them* Where would I be without you two? Anyways, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last Time on This Can't Be Good, Not Good At All: After Davis had left and T.K. had finished his shower, Kari went to take a quick shower. T.K. finished cooking their food while Kari was taking her shower. A terrible thunderstorm arises and knocks out the power while Kari's taking her shower! Then Kari, T.K., and Davis all pass out after being engulfed by strange lights. What will they encounter when they wake up?

Chapter 3: Take Davis and Leave. NOW!!!

"Kari? KARI!" He cried seeing her figure lying on the group giving off a pink light. He rushed to her and knelt besides her. He placed her head on his lap and brushed some stands of hair away from her face. "Kari," He murmured before bending over and lightly touching her soft lips with his own. He was then engulfed in a pale sea green light and blacked out holding Kari close and memories of their times together.

________________________________________________________________________

Davis stood watching T.K. run to the pink light. He could not see what was happening only the pale pink light and then, the colored light brilliantly changed to a pale sea green light. Davis stood in awe as he too was engulfed by light, only his was a pale blue. As he blacked out an image of Kari and T.K. kissing ran through his mind.

________________________________________________________________________

Kari slowly opened her eyes. She was on hard ground and was in an unfamiliar surrounding. She started to sit up and realized she was no longer in a bathrobe. She now wore a pale pink half-cut tank top with a pair of white shorts, which she thought were too short. She blushed as she realized someone on her right was holding her tightly and lay partially on her stomach. This person was T.K.; he was wearing a pale sea green and yellow sleeveless shirt with a pair of darker green baggy shorts. His trademark fisherman bucket hat was upon his head. She also saw a figure in all blue farther to her right. After a moment she realized it was, "Davis!" She exclaimed quietly hoping not to wake the two boys. Davis had a long sleeve pale blue shirt with a darker blue vest. His shorts were made of denim jeans and reached below his knees. Tai's goggles were also ornamenting his head. Kari gently lifted T.K.'s head off her chest and placed him gently on the ground. She felt very warm as she kneed besides T.K. She brushed some of his dirty blonde hair away from his beautiful face. She moved her fingers up and down his left cheek and forehead. She stopped we she brushed against his lips. 'They're so soft and caring,' She thought smiling, 'I wish I could feel them with my own lips...' She thought longingly as she rubbed her finger over his delicate mouth. She smiled as she realized she could and no one would have to know. She leaned over and placed her lips upon his. She was oblivious to the way she was glowing a pale pink light. But as she broke the kiss she longed for another and was about to kiss his lips again when she noticed he was faintly giving off a green light. A bright green light swept across her mind. 'Oh, my god...'She murmured.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. still lay unconscious but swore he felt some one stroking his face. He could not wake himself up. He longed to know who the person was. Before long he felt fingers tracing his lips. Then he felt lips placed upon his own and a bright pink light flashed through his mind. He felt warm as he felt himself regaining consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kari centimeters away from his face faintly glowing pink. "Kari?" He muttered. She looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"Sorry? For what?" She asked almost inaudibly. He felt her warm tears fall onto his face.

"I'm sorry, I ever got you involved..." She trailed before shutting her eyes and crying even more. T.K. shifted his weight and held her face with his right hand.

"Don't be Kari. I want to be involved in your life. I can't let you wander alone anymore," He told her starting to cry himself. Kari brought her eyes into his gaze and starred deeply into them before bringing her eyes down and muttering, "You don't know what I'm even talking about." She angrily jerked her head away from his questioning glance.

"You don't know what I've been through! You could never relate to the pain that overthrows my soul! I tried to keep everyone away for their own good but you had to reach me!" She yelled standing up, "You had to make me fall in love you... And now you'll be tied to my torture too..." She said softly starting to cry again. She stood up and walked a few feet away from him, facing her back to him. "I tried to protect you by training myself to only look at you as a friend. And never have you think I regarded you any differently. But your eyes read past all that and penetrated my tortured soul. Davis was lucky you came along but you aren't so lucky you met me," She whispered almost mockingly.

"Wh-what are you talking about Kari?" T.K. questioned worried at her strange outbursts. Kari answered with her voice still mocking.

"You've saved Davis. The darkness isn't choosy; they take who ever they can get. You made me love you, and now they'll use you against me. You must leave before they capture you," She said now crying hot, angry tears. T.K. went to put his hand on her shoulder but she slapped him away, "Take Davis and leave. NOW!" She screamed and looked into his eyes. Her eyes were cold, and soul piercing and so distant from the Kari T.K. knew and loved.. She had never lashed out before, especially not to him. T.K. looked back with confused and hurt eyes. He nodded wearily.

"If that's what you want, Kari," He started sadly. "But Kari, I'm only doing this because I love you," He said before slapping her across the face. Kari slowly put her hand to her cheek as T.K. rushed to Davis. He lifted him up and carried him far away from Kari. When he was completely lost, he sat down and cried. His hot tears streamed his face as the slap echoing painfully in his head. Then, faintly, green light started to enter his mind and tried to erase his thoughts. Davis began to stir to stir.

________________________________________________________________________

She heard T.K.'s footsteps walking towards her. He tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she rebuked him. She slapped his hand away and yelled, "Take Davis and leave. NOW!!!" She screamed starring at him angrily looking into his eyes. She saw them full of confusion and pain. 

"If that's what you want, Kari," He started sadly. "But Kari, I'm only doing this because I love you," He said before slapping her across the face. Kari slowly put her hand to her cheek as she watched T.K. rushed over to Davis, lift him up and carry him away. When they were out of eyesight, she fell to her knees and cried. Then the sky seemed to open up. There was a strange black light the engulfed the area, and when the sky closed, in front of Kari a pair of black wing we shut around someone, or something... When the wings opened up, a tall woman with deathly white skin, blood red eyes, black lips, and black hair emerged. Her strapless black dress has two rather large slits on the sides showing she has a dagger strapped to her left thigh and a trident strapped to her right thigh. The slit reach up extremely high up on her thighs, it was like she was practically wearing no skirt at all! She has black gloves that reach up to about her mid arm and the fingers are cut off of the glove and show her long black nails. The mysterious lady in all black on the ground and opens her blood red eyes, they sparkle evilly, and she grins exposing her two fangs. "Hello Light," It said in a cold and mocking tone.

"What do you want?" Kari asked fearfully. The figure in front of her only laughed evilly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is this strange, fanged woman that has materialized in front of Kari? And what does she want? Will T.K. and Davis be okay on their own? What was Kari babbling about in her rage? And why are the lights the characters give off and see in their mind so important to the story? Find out in Chapter 4!

************************

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I honestly stopped working on this story until I got 9 reviews; those reviews have meant the world to me. Thanks.

~Michelle Samiyo


	4. T.K., Protector of Light... whoops... I ...

Disclaimer: Kon nichiwa minna! Michelle Samiyo, here! I hope you had an awesome New Years Eve. And I decided to write a little fic as my New Year's gift to all of you. I own neither Digimon nor any of its affiliates. I also do not own the food I mention. I want to dedicate this story to my best friends, Kattcy and Luke. *hugs them* Where would I be without you two? Anyways, on with the fic!

(Hey, any one ever notice that I copy and paste this exact disclaimer to every chapter??)

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time on Take Davis and Leave... NOW!!!: Kari is the first to wake up and realizes she is no longer wearing a bathrobe. She finds T.K.'s head lying on her stomach and Davis not too far away also still unconscious. T.K. soon also awakes but not before Kari can steal a kiss. She goes pretty ballistic on him and starts screaming about her 'tortured soul' and how he saved Davis but can never save himself. She tells him to take Davis with him and leave her. He does but soon after he leaves, a demon-like, female figure appears in front of Kari. What is she really after and why is Kari in the midst of it?

Chapter 4: T.K., the protector of Light... whoops... I mean Hope

Then the sky seemed to open up. There was a strange black light that engulfed the area, and when the sky closed, in front of Kari a pair of black wings were shut around someone, or something... When the wings opened up, a tall woman with deathly white skin, blood red eyes, black lips, and black hair emerged. Her strapless black dress has two rather large slits on the sides showing she has a dagger strapped to her left thigh and a trident strapped to her right thigh. The slit reach up extremely high up on her thighs, it was like she was practically wearing no skirt at all! She has black gloves that reach up to about her mid arm and the fingers are cut off of the glove and show her long black nails. The mysterious lady in all black on the ground and opens her blood red eyes, they sparkle evilly, and she grins exposing her two fangs. "Hello Light," It said in a cold and mocking tone.

"What do you want?" Kari asked fearfully. The figure in front of her only laughed evilly.

________________________________________________________________________

The faint green light seemed to erase T.K.'s thoughts. Davis began to stir, he started to move around slightly, the green light also had it under it's spell... Davis' eyes shot open as the tranquilizing green light was pushed away by a strong pink light that abruptly entered his thoughts. He immediately sat up. "T.K., where's Kari?" He asked looking at his surroundings. T.K. wiped his eyes of the remaining tears and answered with his voice wavering slightly, "She told me that I saved you but couldn't save myself and to take you and leave. I got mad at her and..." 

"And?" Davis inquired hanging on his every word.

"And... I slapped her... Then took you and left." He answered shamefully. Davis's face seemed to have fallen.

"I was fearing that..." T.K. lifted his head and brought his eyes to meet Davis'.

"Why?" T.K. asked voice definatelly wavering. Davis sighed sadly.

"I can't say... But we can never leave her alone in this world. Let's go!" T.K. nodded but asked suddenly.

"Wait... You've been here before?" 

________________________________________________________________________

The figure in front of Kari laughed evilly. "Light dearest, you know very well what I want." She snapped her fingers and several shadowy figures appeared with glowing red eyes. The female figure smiled again, showing her fangs once more. Kari cringed slighting knowing the pain those fangs would soon inflict. She coldly responded, "Who are your friends? Or are they your new sex toys?" The female made a clicking noise with her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Hikari, you should know to speak with more respect, unless you have forgotten whom you're dealing with."

Kari snarled, "I know damn well whom I'm talking to Destiny. And all I'm asking is if you've thrown aside Fire for a while and have these lame excuses for Digimon as your new toys." The woman in black narrowed her eyes to narrow slits but her lips soon curled in to a smirking and cruel smile.

"No, Light. I still have my Fire but I was thinking of having your friend instead, you know that blonde one. Now what's his name again?" She asked mockingly putting her hands on her hips, "Oh yes now I remember T.J. or was it T.A.?"

"Its T.K." Kari mumbled.

"That's right, T.K., the protector of Light... whoops... I mean Hope," She said eyes glimmering evilly. Kari's eyes hardened knowing exactly what she meant...

________________________________________________________________________

Davis kept walking at a quick pace. "Davis, please answer me!" T.K. begged. Davis trekked on never responding T.K.'s persistent questions. T.K.'s voice started to soften, "Please.... Davis..." Davis sighed.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer you," He told him defiantly.

"Why can't you tell me?" T.K. asked.

"Because Kari hasn't done so already."

"But what does that have to do with you not telling me what is going on?" He asked his volume rising in anger.

"T.K., you don't understand..."

"No, apparently I don't understand. Then, can you please enlighten me as to what I don't comprehend?" He asked practically shouting, tired of Davis' mind games.

"That's the thing, she must tell you. If I do-" Davis stopped abruptly, a pink flash had darted painfully across his mind.

"If you do, what?" T.K asked annoyed with Davis' abrupt end.

"Shhhhhhh..." Davis commanded bringing his finger to his lips. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Davis shook his head in disbelief.

"If thou doest not hear her cries, how art thou to rescue her?" Davis asked. This sudden Old English outburst surprised T.K.

"What are you talking about?" He asked still not believing the words that flowed from Davis' mouth. Davis opened his mouth to say something, but a stronger and more painful pink flash clouded her thoughts. He gripped his head as the fearful cries invaded mind space, and this time, they formed an image...

________________________________________________________________________

The woman raised her hand and Kari flew into the air and stopped in front of her. She grinned evilly taking Kari's chin in her hand as she inspected Kari an "Hmm, it looks as if you've lost you're defense... And you offence is weak. "Tis a shame that Light is going to be crushed so easily..." Kari jerked her face away.

"Don't count on it." At this the women took her other hand and dug her nails into Kari's flesh on her right shoulder Kari grimmaced in pain, mentally screaming in vibrant colors to the only person she could reach. And through him she broadcasted an image of flowing blood and the dark women in front of her. She felt a weak blue remark as she started to fade into the darkness...

________________________________________________________________________

The flowing blood made him run faster; Davis wasn't going to let it end this way. And then the image of the women in black enter his thoughts, he sent back a response telling her not to fade out quite yet. He continued to run. T.K., whom has no knowledge of any of the events that have taken place, runs madly alongside Davis hoping that he will soon be let in on what's going on. The two arrived to see a pink light glower ever dimmer with each passing moment. Davis screamed out in rage, "AKUINNEN!" The lady turned her gaze to him.

"Ah, Daisuke. So nice of you to join us this afternoon," She mocked coldly referring to the creatures that lay in the shadows, "You're just in time to attend you're friend's funeral. And I see you've brought a friend," She laughed coldly. Davis clencthed his fists.

"Let her go," He answered cruelly through clencthed teeth. Akuinnen shrugged.

"Here, why don't you take her off my hands?" She mocked thrusting her right hand forward and down causing Kari's limp body to be flung towards the ground. What happened next, T.K. couldn't quite figure out. But Davis managed to run and catch her body before poor Kari hit the ground. Moments after Davis caught her; she lay cradled in his arm. Then, her eyes slowly opened and she smiled. Her voice weak and right arm still bleeding she thanked him.

"Thank you my courageous warrior," She managed to get out before she passed out from loss of blood. Davis turned his attention to the group of Digimon in front of him. He carefully placed his hand upon Kari's head before holding it out in front of him.

"LIGHT'S HOPE!" He screamed as a bright light emerged from his hand and engulfed the figures in front of him. Akuinnen gritted her teeth.

"Don't think it's over Daisuke, I have much more planned for the likes of you three!" She screamed before opening up the sky and flying through the portal. The portal closed and Davis gently lay Kari on the ground, T.K. still too shocked to speak. He took Kari's left hand in his own and bent down over her wound. He then licked the blood pouring from the cut as well as the area around it. He then lay Kari's hand over the wound. Placing his own hands upon hers, he mutters something in a language T.K. couldn't manage to catch. She shone brightly of white light for a few seconds before returning to normal. Davis then carefully removed his hands and kissed her forehead. T.K. asked voice wavering from fright, "Are... Are you a... a vampire?" Davis brought his eyes to meet T.K.'s; they glimmered as if they held some terrible secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What is Davis hiding in his coffee brown eyes? Is he really a vampire? And why is he the only one who can receive Kari's telepathic messages? To answer these questions, you must read Chapter 5!

*****************

I was practically in tears when 14 reviews appeared on the statistic box. That is the most reviews I have ever received on a single story! And I thank each and everyone who reviewed. I also want to personally thank Wolfie who has continued to review every chapter as well as review several other stories I have written. Thanks and keep reviewing! I'm going to need 20 review before chapter 5 is up, only 6 more!

~Michelle Samiyo


	5. Thou Art Strong Takeru

Disclaimer: Kon nichiwa minna! Michelle Samiyo, here! By now you should know the routine. I own neither Digimon nor any of its affiliates. I also do not own the food I mention. This chapter is dedicated to all the people who have taken the time to review. Without you all, this story would have died long ago. I also write this with summer on my mind, so I'm gonna have to speed up the months to bring this story where I need it be in the next few chapters. Anyways, on with the fic!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time on T.K., the protector of Light... whoops... I mean Hope: Kari has a venomous conversation with Akuinnen and Kari discovers she is not after her, but T.K.! Davis awakens and franticly searches for Kari, explaining to T.K. she can't be alone in "this world". This signals to T.K. that they've been here before. Meanwhile, Kari has been wounded and is losing blood fast. She keeps sending telepathic messages, but only Davis seems to hear them. Davis ends up saving Kari miraculously from a quick, and death seeming, descend. He then sends Akuinnen and her posse away. Davis then performs an unusual ritual to heal Kari, which include sucking her blood! But how can stupid, careless, not to mention reckless, Davis be capable of doing the things T.K. has seen?

Chapter 5: Thou Art Strong Takeru

"Thank you my courageous warrior," She managed to get out before she passed out from loss of blood. Davis turned his attention to the group of Digimon in front of him. He carefully placed his hand upon Kari's head before holding it out in front of him.

"LIGHT'S HOPE!" He screamed as a bright light emerged from his hand and engulfed the figures in front of him. Akuinnen gritted her teeth.

"Don't think it's over Daisuke, I have much more planned for the likes of you three!" She screamed before opening up the sky and flying through the portal. The portal closed and Davis gently lay Kari on the ground, T.K. still too shocked to speak. He took Kari's left hand in his own and bent down over her wound. He then licked the blood pouring from the cut as well as the area around it. He then lay Kari's hand over the wound. Placing his own hands upon hers, he mutters something in a language T.K. couldn't manage to catch. She shone brightly of white light for a few seconds before returning to normal. Davis then carefully removed his hands and kissed her forehead. T.K. asked voice wavering from fright, "Are... Are you a... a vampire?" Davis brought his eyes to meet T.K.'s; they glimmered as if they held some terrible secret. 

T.K. feared what that secret was, suddenly he couldn't think properly. His thoughts seemed veiled by a dark curtain. And bit by bit, his vision faded to black. T.K. started to panic, but soon strong, comforting arms took him into their grip and he felt all his senses drain out of him. He couldn't remember much of anything after that, save from muffled voices that sounded so distant, yet so near, so new to him, yet so familiar. He was lulled off by a tranquilizing pattern of green and turquoise ribbons dancing though out his brain waves.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K. slowly opened his eyes. He looked around him, he was no longer is the land he was at before. He now lay on a couch with a blanket atop him. He sat up and pushed the blanket down a bit and looked around for a sign that anyone else was there. When his eyes found the kitchen, he saw a figure. He immediately noticed the person was female. "Kari?" He asked. The figure turned around and he saw the person looked kinda like Kari, but it couldn't be her. Her hair was to long, it came down past her shoulders and to her mid back and her eyes were not that chocolate brown color Kari's were but a jade green. There was something about this girl that was different. Something shone off of her that clearly wasn't human. The girl smiled at him and he felt a wave of something pass over him. His mind was filled with so many shades of purple all at once, making patterns as if they were trying to tell him something. The girl walked up to him and asked, "Do you know who I am, T.K.? Do you know who I am?" He stared at her as the purple streamers darted out of his mind as fast as they had come. "Didn't you hear it? Didn't you hear the answer within your thoughts?" T.K. looked at her carefully.

"What are you talking about?" She smiled at him sadly. 

"If thou doest not hear her cries, how art thou to rescue her?" She repeated. T.K. knew those words; they had come from Davis' lips not to long before. The girl before him sighed. "Thou knowest not to whom thine heart belongs, has powers unimaginable and dangerous. Thou knowest not thine ally's powers. But most of all, thou knowest not thine own powers." He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What... What do you mean?" He asked confused to her words real meaning.

"Thou art strong Takeru. Thine ally art strong and to whom thine heart belongs art strong. Together ye shall destroy a great darkness. Together ye shall learn of great powers bestowed upon thee. Together ye shall find Hope, Light, Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Kindness, and Love." She told him. She kissed him on the forehead and a black veil numbed his thoughts and shut his eyes unto darkness. "Together ye shall Ability. But only together," She whispered and he drifted back into dark and dreamless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

"Davis what are we going to do with him?" Kari asked fearfully watching Davis lay T.K. on her couch. Davis spread a blanket over him.

"Kari, he knows." He answered bluntly. She gasped slightly.

"How?" She asked. 

"He saw."

"Oh God...." She said covering her mouth.

"We'll convince him it was all a dream."

"Will it work?"

"We don't have many other options."

"Can't we...." She began.

"No." She sighed and nodded.

________________________________________________________________________

T.K opened his eyes. He found that he lay on a couch with a blanket atop him. He quickly sat up throwing the blanket off him. He jerked his head towards the kitchen and found a female standing in there. "Kari?" He practically demanded of the girl. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Morning T.K., well it's really not morning but..." He sighed a breath of relief.

"Sora...." She smiled again and turned back to whatever she was doing. T.K. took a deep breath and realized she was cooking something, and it smelled good. 

"Kari's with in her room with Tai." Sora answered.

"Not any more," A voice answered. T.K. turned and smiled at Kari. "Hey, how ya feeling?" She asked smiling back at him.

"Fine, I guess," He answered.

"Good, we were worried," A voice behind her answered. Davis walked out from behind her. For once he didn't look at him angrily. Davis was giving him a look that T.K. couldn't describe nor one had ever seen before on his face. T.K. looked at Kari and his eyes immediately fell upon her shoulder. He then glared at Davis.

"She better be okay Davis," He threatened. Kari looked at Davis worried. He nodded and she looked back at T.K.

"Are you sure you're all right T.K.?" She asked. T.K. stood up and waved a finger at Davis threateningly.

"What did you do to her? You drank her blood! What did you want her blood for you pervert!" He screamed. Tai and Matt rushed out of Kari's room upon hearing T.K.'s screaming.

"T.K.! Chill!" Matt screamed. T.K. took several deep breaths still glaring at Davis.

"Now, what are you yelling about?" Tai asked looking at him oddly. T.K waved a finger at Davis accusingly.

"He... He's a vampire!" Tai looked at Davis and Kari.

"Should we get him to a doctor?" He asked them.

"I don't need a doctor! I know what I saw! Davis drank Kari's blood!"

"T.K. relax, it was all a dream. You dreamt it all up," Matt assured him. 

"I was not dreaming! You weren't there! Ask Kari! She was attacked by this demon girl and was bleeding to death and then Davis caught her and did some spell and drank her blood! I know he did, I saw him do it!" Matt put his hand on T.K.'s forehead and T.K. slapped him away. "I am not sick!" Kari walked over to T.K. and took his hand. T.K. saw Davis looking at Kari with an emotion T.K. could not put his finger on. Kari brushed some strands of hair away from T.K.'s eyes.

"T.K., it was all a dream. After the power went out you hit your head and were knocked unconscious. Davis happened to call my cell phone shortly after the power went out to check up on me," She explained. Davis finished the story.

"She told me she was fine but the power went out you were unconscious, so I rushed over. When I got here the power had already come back on so I lifted you up onto the couch. Matt, Tai, and Sora walked in while I was laying you down." Matt and Tai nodded. Sora walked in with a bowl of Macaroni and cheese. Kari let go of T.K. and took a step back. Sora handed the bowl to T.K.

"I found a pot of this is the kitchen, I'm assuming you and Kari had made it..." Sora drifted off as she noticed T.K. was wearing Tai's clothes. "Errr...." Neither Matt nor Tai seemed to notice him outfit. "Um.... T.K., why are you wearing Tai's clothes?" T.K. went beat red and sweat dropped. 

"Errr.... I, uh..." He stuttered at loss of words. Tai glared at him along with Matt.

"What were you two doing! Why are you wearing Tai's/my clothes?!" They both demanded. Kari started laughing nervously.

"Oh that, well you see this bag of flour fell over and covered both of us so I told him to take a shower and let him borrow some of your clothes. That's all," She explained laughing nervously. Tai glared at her now.

"Then how did YOU get clean?" He asked dangerously.

"She took her shower after him," Davis explained. Everyone turned his or her heads to him. 

"How do _you_ know?" Tai asked him venomously.

"I had come over and heard the water running. She said that Tai was home and was in the shower. She said it extremely loudly because the water had stopped running and she didn't want me to know T.K. was in the shower. She slammed the door on me. I was walking away when I saw T.K. through the window. T.K. went and put his dirty clothes in washer and Kari left for the bathroom. A few minutes later the power went out."

"Oh." Tai answered blushing slightly in embarrassment at his accusations. "Heh, sorry Kari, T.K."

"Sokay." Kari answered and smiled at Davis. T.K. simply looked at Davis in disbelief. He had been spying on them and he admitted to it. It must have been because he couldn't stand that Matt and Tai had thought... That had to be why. But he was totally calm about it. Why was he so calm about T.K. taking a shower at his crush's house? Why was he okay with Kari showing affection towards T.K.? And why was he saying T.K.'s name correctly? It all totally boggled T.K. It didn't make any sense.

________________________________________________________________________

Kari smiled at Davis. He had saved her from the wrath of her brother. She was glad he was so accepting of the fact she had shown affection to T.K. and he had let her. But she knew that look; he was warning her. Telling her to watch her actions, or she'd be in trouble. She knew he was right, but she was glad he gave her some space. Right now she needed space; her whole life had changed once again. And this time, the changes were bigger than big. They were life threatening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was T.K's experience really a dream? Who was that strange woman he encountered? And why is Davis acting like he's totally okay with Kari holding T.K.'s hand and brushing hair out of his eyes? Chapter six holds these answers.

*******************

A/N: I would like to apologize for not updating sooner. FF.Net wasn't working for a while and I was also grounded for a missing assignment in Spanish. I would like to thank all the reviewers once again; your comments mean a lot to me.

Wolfie- Thank you for your continuous support of this fic.

Angel of Music- Thank you! And tell your brother thanks from me as well.

Tai's Princess- I'm not sure what you mean, but everything will explain itself in the end ;)

JoeCool- I'd like to say I was joking, but I wasn't! 23 is my most as it the poll currently stands, all are for this fic too! 

takari4ever7- Never fear! Here's another chapter!

Davisfan- Wow. All I can say to you is wow and thank you. I was in tears when I read your review. I mean, when I saw I had a Daikari fan telling me to continue, even if it ends up Takari; I was so happy. As far as I was concerned, the odds were with me. Thank you. Arigatou.

mew-magic5- I hope you liked all the chapters, not just the first one! -

Lunar-Hotaru- I'm sorry for the delay! I was grounded! -.-

HitomiKariLi:)- I'm glad you liked this, your review came a few days after my birthday ^_^ Yay! I got a reviewer for my birthday!

~Michelle Samiyo


End file.
